


It's Just The Fashion Business, Baby

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Dirty Stuff, Drug Abuse, F/F, M/M, Making Out, douchebags, fashion - Freeform, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does Kanaya always have to work with douchebags. When she thought of joining the fashion industry, she didn't expect it to be so stressful. Just about every person who models for her is a huge prick. Until one day, when she gets a new model who's well, different from the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Get Hammered

**> Kanaya: Be stressed out.**

     Already doing that.

     "Do you _really_ expect me to wear this?" says Vriska Serket (yes, the model), tossing the white and blue sundress that you worked oh so hard on on the ground as if it were a piece of garbage in a fit of outrage, "It's hideous! I wouldn't be caught _dead_ in a dress like that!"

     You rub your temples in frustration, trying to hold back the urge to slap her across her pretty face, "Vriska, this is the fifth dress you've rejected. Just pick one so that you can do at least half of the photoshoot, please." You want to cry. Seeing some of your dresses that you worked on designing for weeks being tossed aside and stomped on by a spoiled brat is really exhausting, not to mention insulting.

     "Well, maybe, you could come up with some clothes that actually _look good_ , I'll _consider_ wearing them. I'm leaving." she pulled on her cerulean blue jacket and grabbed her purse, storming out of the room.

     Your head quickly snaps up and you scramble out of your stool to follow her, "Wait-You still have to do the photoshoot!" You say quickly. Even though it's her fault for walking out on the photoshoot, your boss is still going to yell at you for letting her leave.

     Vriska whirls around and gives you a crippling glare full of malice, "I'm not gonna waste my time with ugly shit like those dresses. I'd rather get _stabbed_ than wear them. Especially to a photoshoot! Go find some other model to wear that garbage!" she then slips her hair as she turns around, managing to slap you in the face with it before walking out the door and slamming it shut behind her.

     You resist the urge to curl up and cry and you take a shaky breath before walking over to the changing room that Vriska was using, gently picking up the clothes she had left discarded around the room. As you're bent over and picking up clothes, you perk up slightly when you hear your phone buzz on the table. You smooth out the dresses and hang them up before checking your phone, finding about five message notifications on yur lockscreen.

     Sighing softly, you open up Trollian and find a wall of purple text covering you screen.

caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 2:40

[CA] kan, please don't tell me that i just saww vvriska stompin out of the building

[CA] wwhat the fuck happened

[CA] kan answwer me

[CA] scratch is gonna havve our asses wwhen he finds out that this happened again

[CA] dammit if you don't answer in the next minute, i'm comin in there

[CA] actually no nevvermind i don't wwanna go in there right noww

[CA] get your ass out here

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA] at 2:45

[CA] finally

[CA] noww wwhat the fuck happened

[GA] The Usual. She Told Me She Hated My Clothes I Designed And Stomped Away.

[CA] wwhat a bitch

[GA] True.

[CA] that's it, wwe're gettin drinks. i'm not drunk enough for this

[GA] Eridan, It's Not Even Three Yet.

[CA] i don't care. it's happy hour somewhere and i need a drink, and so do you

[CA] get your stuff and get out here so wwe can go

[GA] Fine. I'll Be Out In A Bit.

[CA] good

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 2:49

     You sigh, beginning to question your choice of actually taking up Eridan's offer for going out for drinks. Eridan can't hold his alcohol all that well, no matter how much he denies it, and you always end up having to drive him home, therefore limiting how much you can drink. Well, it's too late now to go back on it, so you grab your black trench coat and purse before walking out of the room and towards the exit, where Eridan waits for you with an impatient expression.  

     You take out your car keys as you begin to walk to your car, but Eridan quickly loops his arm with yours and leads you towards the sidewalk, "Kan, you don't havve to be the designated drivver this time." 

     You raise an eyebrow at him and return your keys to your pocket, "Oh? How come?" 

     "Because, wwe're both getting absolutely blasted this time," he replies simply, using his free arm to pull his phone out of his pocket and order an Uber, "Wwe earned it, don't you think?" He knows that you don't particularly enjoy having to drive his drunken ass back home to his apartment, and he doesn't particularly enjoy it either. 

     "I suppose we have," you nod as the Uber soon pulls up in front of you and Eridan, and he claims the front seat, leaving you to get in the back.  

     He doesn't hesitate to start flirting with the driver, who is a woman by the name of Aradia, and just ignores his advances. You giggle softly to yourself as you watch the scene before you, helping yourself to the candy in the cupholders. 

     The drive doesn't last all to long, and you soon find yourself at  club, called Club Derse. It's a new club, founded by some guy who calls himself Spades Slick, and it's rumored that he's a member of the notorious gang the Midnight Crew. But honestly, you could really care less. 

     Eridan pays Aradia as the two of you climb out of the car and you fix your brown hair a bit, sighing softly and looking at the club, "Have you been here before?" you ask Eridan curiously, and he shakes his head in response, "Nope. Nevver. That guy named Dirk wwho livves dowwnstairs from me told me about it though." 

     You nod a bit and walk to the door, paying the entrance fee and walk inside. The beat of the music vibrated through the sweaty air while people danced and grinded against one another on the dance floor. Eridan grabs you by the wrist and leads you to the bar, and you take a seat at one of the purple cushioned bar stools. A blonde woman stands behind the bar, smiling at you two, "Hello! What can I get you two?"  

     "Oh, may I have a midori cosmopolitan?" you ask politely as Eridan orders a berry creamsicle drink. She nods and makes your drink, handing it to you. As you sip your drink, you look around at the crowd. There's a good number of drunken people dancing on the dancefloor, and a few drunken couples making out in the corners of the room. You sigh and look at the seat beside you as it becomes occupied. The bartender hands Eridan his drink and grins at the woman who's chosen to sit beside you, reaching over the counter and pulling her into a hug, "Rosie!! You finally came to visit me at work!"  

   The woman chuckles softly and hug back, "Well, I had time off of work today, so I decided to take up your offer of visiting."  

     You have to keep yourself from staring at her, and you quickly look away. You're not going to lie, she's gorgeous. She has a white blonde bob haircut and beautiful fair skin. She wears an elegant yellow and orange dress, which fits perfectly on her slim figure, and a matching yellow headband. Oh god, your heart feels like it's doing a drum solo right now. You finish your drink and set the empty glass and look over at Eridan, who's already done with his drink as well. 

     "I swwear to god, if Vvriska runs out one more time, I'm going to lose it. I swwear!" he says loudly as the bartender quickly makes him another drink. He takes a gulp of it and huffs, "I mean, the nervve of her! She thinks she can just wwaltz in and screww evverything up just because she  _feels_ _like it_??" he finishes his second drink as the bartender hands you a new one. You thank the bartender, trying hard to not steal a glance at the utterly beautiful woman sitting beside you as you turn back to Eridan, "I know, but there's really nothing we can really do about it," you sigh softly before sipping your drink, "I've sent in complaints to Mr Scratch, but he doesn't seem to care." 

     The drinks keep coming and you know for a fact that you're drunk. Eridan is already drunk off his ass and had started a sloppy make out session with another guy who's name you believed was Sollux or something, and you decide to strike up a conversation with the woman who's still sitting beside you. You take a sip of your drink and swivel your chair to the woman, leaning you elbow against the bar drunkenly and you set down your drink, "Hello, I'm Kanaya," you say bluntly, holding your hand out to her to shake.  

     She looks over at you and a small smile graces her face as she shakes your hand, "Nice to meet you, Kanaya, I'm Rose." she says pleasantly.  Oh god, her voice makes you feel like you're going to melt right there and then.  

     You shake her hand, hesitating a bit before letting go and you smile a bit yourself, "Has anyone ever told you that you're quite beautiful?" Once the words come out of your mouth, the drunken blush on your cheeks darkens, and your eyes widen a bit. 

     Rose laughs softly and takes a sip of her martini, "Why, thank you. You're quite beautiful yourself."  

     Is it you or is it getting hot in here? You finish your cosmopolitan and smile bashfully, "O-oh, thank you..." Standing up, you do something you never do. 

     "Would you like to go dance?" you ask, offering her a hand. The alcohol is making you feel rather bold and daring, and you really don't want to sit any longer next to Eridan and the guy he's making out with.  

     Rose glances over at the two before looking at you, seeming to consider her options, she then nods, "Alright, but fair warning, I'm not the best dancer." She takes your hand and you lead her out, into the mass of sweaty dancing bodies and begin to dance with her.  

     You dance like you've never danced before, and when you say that, you mean it literally. You have little to no dancing experience other than some ballroom dancing classes you took when you were younger, and you wave your hands in the air as you dance, giggling giddily as you do so. Rose dances equally as ridiculous, spinning around and jumping as she dances.  

     You have never seen someone dance so gracefully and horribly at the same time. It's magnificent.  

     Correction:  _she's_ magnificent. 


	2. Chapter 2

**> Kanaya: Go home with Rose.**

     What?! There's no way you could possibly do that. Even in your drunken state of mind, you know that that is a bad bad idea.

     The clock nears one in the morning and you begin to feel drunken excitement get replaced by nausea. You stumble off the dancefloor and lean against a barstool, and look around worriedly for Eridan. You have to get home.

     "Hey, while you were dancing with my little sister, you forgot something," the bartender says in a sing song voice and hands you your phone. You stare at it, squinting a bit as you read messages that were left for you.

caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 12:40

[CA] kan im goign home with sol

[CA] you havve fun

[CA] wwith rose that is ;)

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 12:42

     You sigh softly, rubbing your face and messing up your makeup a bit as Rose walks over behind you, drunkenly wrapping an arm around your slender waist.

    "What are you lookin at?" She hummed, leaning against you a bit as she reads over your shoulder. Her hand slides down your side and your face flushes, putting your phone in your purse.

    "Oh, nothing...." Your stomach begins to feel like it's turning to mush and you begrudgingly pull from Rose's grasp, "I'm sorry, but I must go... I'm not feeling so well."

    Rose looks at you with a small frown, and despite her drunken and slightly disheveled state, she still manages to look quite stunning, "Oh, that's a shame...do you have pesterchum? I'd love to talk to you sometime," a sly smirk finds her way on her face, "Or do....other things."

    You nod and she hands you her phone for you to input your own handle. Once you type it in, staring at the bright screen makes you want to throw up. You swallow it down and give a small wave before quickly making your way towards the door. If you threw up in front of her, you would feel like dying.

    Once outside, you hail a cab and soon find yourself in the comfort of your apartment.

* * *

**> Kanaya: Regret your choices last night.**

     Oh, the pounding of your head and the upheaval of your stomach are already quite the reminder to regret how much you've had to drink last night.

    Clad in your jade green robe, you cling to the toilet bowl pathetically, trembling a bit as you throw up what little you have in your stomach into the toilet. Most of it is dry heaves, leaving your throat feeling sore and raw, and once you feel that you're done throwing up, you shakily rise to your feet, and make your way to the kitchen. Feeling blinded by the morning sunlight, you quickly draw your heavy curtains, blocking out as much light as you can before heading over to your cabinet and pulling out an Advil and popping two in your mouth.

    As you swallow, you check your phone, which has unfamiliar lavender text on it. Before reading, you try to remember who you gave your handle to. Eridan already had your handle....so...you feel your stomach do an unfortunate backflip and you pale a bit.

    It was Rose.

    You look at the messages, finding that she had left you quite a few drunken messages.

tentacleTherapist [TT] started pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 2:15

[TT] I wish you could've staed longer.

[TT] I had fun tonight. We shoudl do this again sometime.

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] is an idle chum!

[TT] Oh.

[TT] I'll just lvae these for you to red in the morning then.

[TT] I hope you're doing well.

[TT] Wait I forgot to sae who this was, shit.

[TT] This is Rose from Club Drse.

[TT] Anywys, wat I was saying is that I had a god time and we should go out.

[TT] Oh my god I meant go out as in liek go and hang out or somethin

[TT] But we can go out too if you want ;)

tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 2:23

tentacleTherapist [TT] started pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 2:53

[TT] I left the club now sence some guy started hitten on me and now I'm at home.

[TT] Youre probs asleep now but I'm keepin the party alive.

[TT] At my house.

[TT] Alone.

[TT] Now that I think about it, it's kind of sad.

[TT] Wish u were here. ;)

[TT] You should come over sometim it would be fun.

[TT] Ok ok I know I should stoop talking now, but I just really wanna say that I had a whole lotta fun tonite.

[TT] I havnt had fun like that in a looooong tim.

[TT] So I guess

[TT] Thanks.

[TT] Okkkk good night sweetie

tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 3:00

tentacleTherapist [TT] started pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 7:45

[TT] Oh my goodness, I am so sorry.

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] is an idle chum!

    You stare at the messages, eyes wide in surprise. No words. You have absolutely no words about the messages.

    It could have been worse, really, but it's still just so.....surprising, really. You check the time, finding that it's 9:35. Something tugs at the back of your mind as you struggle to remember something you had planned. You switch your phone over to the calendar and gasp a little, dropping your phone and running to your room to get dressed.

    On your phone, it reads: "Lunch With Karkat - 9:40"

* * *

     Rushing over to the cafe with shades covering your eyes comfortably, you find a rather pissed off ginger sitting at a table, aggressively stirring his coffee. Upon noticing you walk in, he shoots you a glare which you dismiss, walking over to his table.

    "Where the fuck were you?" He asked loudly, folding his arms and huffing a bit.

    "I'm sorry, I was dealing with a bit of a hangover," you admit sheepishly as he raises an eyebrow at you suspiciously.

    "A hangover...? Kanaya, you hardly ever get drunk," concern crosses Karkat's features and he sits up a bit, "What happened?"

    You sigh, your shoulders stooping a bit with embarrassment, "Vriska ditched the photo shoot again, and told me that my designs were basically garbage," a knot forms in your chest as you recall the rather stinging comments that she made about your dresses, "So then Eridan suggested that we go out for drinks, and I may have gone a bit over the top on how much I had to drink..."

    Karkat put a comforting hand over yours that rested on the table, "Hey, your dresses are gorgeous. Even I've worn them and looked great in them. Then again, I look fucking amazing in everything, but you get my point."

    You laugh a little at his comment and give his hand a squeeze, "Thank you, Karkat."

    The corners of his mouth turn upward into a small smile before he lets go and takes a sip of his coffee, "You didn't go home with anyone last night, did you?"

    "What? No, of course not." Your mind slips to thoughts of Rose and you smile softly at the thought of her, which doesn't miss Karkat's gaze.

    "Oh my god you did, didn't you," he says, surprise dripping from each word.

    Your face flushed red and you shake your head quickly, "I really didn't!"

    "Did you meet someone or something? You have that stupid smile on your face that says that you have." He points out.

    You avoid the question by standing up, "I'm going to go get my coffee." You then leave your seat and walk to the counter, waiting in line. Why are you being so weird about Rose? If anything, you'll more than likely never see her again. She probably forgot about you. You pull your phone from your purse and look over the drunken messages she sent you and you sigh a little. At least she had a good time. Your eyes linger on the one she sent this morning, which she probably just sent to say that she didn't mean it and all those texts were a drunken mistake. You don't blame her, you'd say the same thing. Before you realize it, you're in the front of the line and you quickly pocket your phone, "Could I get a Guillermo?" You ask pleasantly, paying the woman behind the cash register.

    Soon enough, you find yourself walking back to the table with your coffee, where Karkat waits expectantly. As you sit down, you take a sip of coffee, making it as long as you can to keep the nagging question that you just know Karkat is going to ask at bay for a little longer. You soon set down your cup as Karkat folds his arms once more, "Tell me."

    You sigh, "Her name was Rose. No, I did not sleep with her. No, I did not kiss her. The only touching we did was dancing--not the kind that you're thinking of."

    Karkat opens his mouth, but closes it again when you answer all of his questions with that one statement. He pauses, "Did you get her number or anything?"

    Giving a nod, "Oh, and about that, I need your help." You pull out your phone and open up your Trollian app, sliding the phone over to Karkat, who reads over the messages that Rose texted you last night. You watch as he cracks a smile, his face turning red as he tries to hold back his own laughter. You huff,looking away as he cracks, beginning to howl with laughter.

    You take another sip of your coffee, face pink with embarrassment as he slides the phone over to you, slowly beginning to calm down.

   "That was the best thing I've read all fucking week," he grins, wiping a tear from his eye before regaining his serious (and angry looking) composure, "It looks like you've made a pretty good impression on her. What are you going to do?"

   "That's just the thing. I don't know." You sigh, looking back at him with a small frown, "I feel like she'd probably forget me if I don't say anything, and I'll probably never see her again anyways, so maybe it would be best not to say anything?"

   Karkat deadpanned, "Where the fuck do you get your logic from. You should message her back! Besides, you're just jinxing it when you say you're never going to see her again, Kanaya. The world's a hell of a lot smaller than you think."

    You huff, "I know, I just...I just feel like I should perhaps just leave a good night as it is. Just remember it as that one fantastic night that I spent dancing with a beautiful woman named Rose."

    "Oh my god, Kanaya. This isn't How I Met Your Mother. Shit doesn't work like that." Karkat groans and finishes his coffee, "You're going to run into her eventually, and you don't want her asking why you ignored her messages, do you?"

    "No...I don't know. I believe I'm going to handle this my own way and I'll tell you how everything goes, alright?" You finish your own coffee as well and stand up.

    "Why do you even ask me for help if you're not going to fucking accept it?!" Karkat huffs and stands up as well, "Kanaya, you have a serious lack of communication problem. Ignoring things doesn't make things go away. Remember Gamzee?"

    You stiffen, turning to Karkat with a frown, "I don't want to talk about Gamzee." You say simply before walking out of the cafe. Pulling up the past was never a good solution.


	3. It's A Small World After All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was Karkat right, or was he right?

**> Kanaya: Ignore Karkat's advice and follow your own.**

     So that's what you decided to do. You've been so used to ignoring seemingly minor problems, that ignoring one more small problem is fairly easy to do.

     For the next few weeks, you go to work as usual, deal with the model's shit like usual, get yelled at by your boss like usual, and listen to Eridan's woes like usual. Not very interesting, but not entirely terrible, no?

     As you walk to work, you sigh softly, raising your coffee cup to your lips and taking a sip as you walk into the building. Everything looks as it is usually, really. A makeup artist by the name of Damara is talking to one of her coworkers in rapid fire Japanese, and it's obvious that the other is just pretending to know what she's saying. Eridan is leaning against the front desk, texting someone on his phone. A security guard named Terezi is sitting behind the front desk, looking at something on the monitor with the front desk woman named Latula, and they are clearly sisters by the way they're talking to one another. Speaking of sisters, you nearly choke on your coffee when you see someone you recognize.

     Porrim turns around, sweeping her brown hair out of her face and over her shoulder as she grins, "Kanaya!" she grins and makes her way over to you.

     Now, it's best to keep in mind that the last time you had seen her, it was your graduation.

     Your _high school_ graduation.

     She pulls you into a tight hug, squishing your face into her bosom as you're trying not to spill your coffee, "It feels like it's been forever. How are you, little sister?"

     "P-Porrim? What are you doing here?" You manage out as she pulls away, holding you by the shoulders at arms length, "Well, it's a long story, but you have time, right?" She smiles an ever hopeful smile at you as you check your watch and nod. Thank god you always come in an hour early.

     Porrim wraps you in another hug, "Wonderful!" Letting go of your hand, she leads you to the break room with a happy smile.

     _How does she even know where the break room is?_ You ask yourself as you take a seat at the table that was hastily shoved in the corner of the room.

     Porrim smiles, sitting across from you, "So, you must be wondering why I'm here, hm?"

     You nod silently. It's still hard to fully comprehend what's going on.

     "Well, about a month ago, I got into the modeling business," she hummed, "A absolutely lovely friend of mine gave me the idea when she told me that she's the agent for her daughter, who also happens to be a model! Long story short, she offered to be my agent as well, and managed to get me to model for some swimsuit companies. But it's fall, and swimsuits aren't exactly in style right now, so she recommended that I come here. I originally came here to speak to one of her coworkers by the name of Jonathan Egbert," You nod. You know John. He's a sweet boy but rather oblivious to well, everything. She continues, "And while talking to the front desk lady, she told me that I look a lot like someone who works here, named Kanaya, and so then I told her we're related, and I decided to wait for you to arrive."

      Wow. This is a lot to process. So, basically, you're now working with your older sister, who you haven't seen in years. You stare at her, dumbfounded. What do you even say? What is there to say?

     "Oh my, well, um, wow." you stammer out awkwardly, "Well, who contracted you?" For the time being, you decide not to put a damper on the mood by asking her why she didn't bother to even send a postcard in eight years.

     "Her name's Roxy Lalonde. She has two daughters, who make amazing company, really. You should meet them."

     Lalonde....wait. Wasn't that Rose's last name? Wait, did she even tell you her last name? It's been nearly two months since you saw her, so it's all rather fuzzy.

     "Oh?" You say and take another sip of your coffee.

     "She's married to this man named James Egbert. He's Jonathan's father." she replies, playing with the ends of her hair.

     You nod and watch her over the rim of your coffee cup. You see why she was asked to be a model. She's utterly gorgeous. She has many piercings on her face, which unlike some, doesn't obstruct her beauty at all. In fact, it only adds to the uniqueness of it. She has long, chocolate brown hair and deep olive skin, much like yourself, but her torso and arms have swirling black tattoos that look astonishingly amazing. What sets her apart from  most of the models you work with, is that she's kind and caring, and is extremely loyal to her friends.

     The thing about Porrim, however, is that it really gets at you that she was gone for so long. From what you had heard, she was in a polyamorous relationship with your family friend, Kankri (Karkat's older brother) and some other man you didn't know all too well, and living it up in LA. Across the country and far away from her family. But still, even if she was so far away, she could have at least called you, right?

     You shake off the negative thoughts and smile at her a bit, "So are you here to schedule an appointment or meeting?"

     She nods, and before saying anything, a tall woman walks into the room. She looks strikingly familiar, but you can't quite put your finger on it. In tow, are two other woman, who are clearly much younger than her, but no less beautiful.

     "Oh, there you are Porrim!" The oldest one chirps and walks over to the table.

     As the oldest one speaks to your sister, you make eye contact with one of the younger women behind her. Your eyes widen a bit as you recognize those violet, beautiful eyes and that gentle smile.

     Holy shit.

     Just....Holy shit.

     Rose.

     You recognize her almost immediately, and glance at the other young woman beside her. That was her sister. Your jade green eyes look over at the older woman, who must be their mother, and Porrim's agent. You look back at Rose, who seems to be just as surprised as you, and you immediately regret not taking Karkat's advice. You stand, feeling nothing but your heart beating wildly in your chest, and shakily say, "I-um, Porrim, I'll be right back."

     Walking out of the room, you brush past Rose, whose eyes follow you on your way out. You mutter 'excuse me's' and look down at the ground as you walk down the hall.

     Are you blushing? Of course not.

     That's a lie. Your face is bright red and you feel a sinking feeling in your gut. Karkat was right. You should have taken his advice. As you walk, you soon find yourself in the sewing room, surrounded by bright colored fabrics and sewing machines and spools upon spools of thread. The idea of wrapping yourself in the comfortable materials and lying on the ground sounds amazing right now, but that isn't exactly work appropriate.

     Instead, you do something much more mature.

     You walk to the corner of the room where a clothes rack of dresses hang, and sit behind it, burrowing yourself in between the fabric and pulling your knees to your chest.

     You don't exactly know why you're feeling so immature at the moment, but it was the only thing you could think of doing, given the current situation. She was going to ask why you ignored her messages. Why you never even bothered talking to her. Jesus Christ, you're just like Porrim.

     You sigh, running your fingers through your hair. You don't care if it gets messed up at the moment. If you had to hide in here forever to avoid the questions that were bound to come from Rose, then you'd gladly do it.

     Sighing, you lean your head against one of the supporting poles of the clothing rack, and allow your eyes to flutter shut. It suddenly dawns on you how tired you feel, and you allow yourself to relax a little. The position you're in isn't the most comfortable, but you could definitely sleep in it. Just for five minutes...

     Just as you're on the brink of falling asleep, you hear the door creak open and your eyes shoot open, suddenly awake.

     "...Kanaya...?" a soft voice calls out.

     That voice is familiar. Comforting. Smooth like silk. Beautiful. Who else would it belong to, other than Rose, huh?

     The best solution your frazzled mind can think of is to stay silent. She'll probably go away.

     "Your friend Eridan told me that you come in here whenever you're feeling particularly frustrated, so I concluded that you'd be here," Rose continued, stepping inside and looking around. She gave a small laugh, "If you're not in here, then I'm just wasting my breath, I suppose."

     At that moment, it occurs to you that your whole body is covered, except for your feet, which you quickly tuck under the clothing that's hiding you at the moment. You don't know if she saw you do that for sure, but the footsteps coming closer to you hints that she probably did.

     "Look, if you don't want to talk to me, I completely understand." Rose stops in front of your hidden self and you hear her sigh, "If you want me to leave, put one foot out."

     You consider it, but you stay still.

     "If you don't want me to leave, put two feet out."

     You stare at the line of light coming from the gap between the material and the floor, and think for a moment. You should probably talk to her. That would be best, no? You bite your lower lip and tentatively put your feet out.

     "Can I please see you?" she asks softly. You can hear a hint of longing in her voice and you feel a pang of sadness in your chest.

     Gently lifting the material over your head, you look up at her, "Um...This isn't quite the way I had expected to reunite with you, really."

     Rose laughs softly and takes a seat beside you. Gosh, she's as beautiful as ever. Her makeup is done to perfection, her blonde hair frames her face perfectly, and she's just....she just makes your mind go 'AAAAAH'.

     "So..." she starts, not quite sure how to start this conversation.

     You look over at her, "I honestly have no excuse for ignoring you," you reconsider, "Well, on the contrary, I do, but it won't make me feel any less bad about it."

     She nods, a soft smile on her face. This is probably going to be the hardest conversation of your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! I really like this story, hehe. The updates are going to be pretty sporadic as per usual, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless!


End file.
